Agnes Gru
Agnes Gru is one of the minor characters in the show Geo's World. She is the youngest of Gru's three adopted daughters, alongside her sisters Margo Gru and Edith Gru. She greatly adores unicorns, as shown on various occasions. Character description Agnes, like her sisters, wished to be adopted by someone who cared about her. At first, Agnes is only one out of the three sisters to be excited to be adopted by Gru. She happily hugs his leg and plays games with him, while her sisters are gawping at Gru, their dream of the 'perfect parents' in tatters. She is unaware of Gru's own dislike of the whole adoption, her innocence prevailing. She is a very naive and innocent child, which is why Margo is so protective of her. She thinks Gru's dog is cute and chases after him, despite some protest from Margo. Agnes trusted Gru deeply even though he was, at first, rather cold towards her and her sisters, asking to hold his hand and for him to read her stories. When Gru begins to become more of a parental figure to the girls, her trust in him deepens more. She is the main reason Gru begins to change his ways, her unconditional adoration of him regardless of how he treats her makes him realise what life is really about. She unwittingly sets his change in motion after Gru defends her at the Space Ship blaster game at the theme park after the attendant mocks her for not winning the game which upsets her. She is very good at ballet, better than Edith and almost as good as Margo, but lacking her poise. She is not a needy child but does depend on her older sister, Margo, a lot. She often looks worried if Margo walks off ahead of her and runs after Margo, not wanting to be left behind. She also demands Gru fixes her disintegrated toy unicorn, and when she is upset at being mocked by the theme park attendant, she looks to Gru with teary eyes for support. When she doesn't get her way, she holds her breath until she does get her way and when she still doesn't get her way by the time she opens her eyes, she pretends to faint, and Margo implies she has done this numerous times before. Agnes has a huge love of candy, wishing her new parents to have a gummy bear house, and happily eats out of the pet food bowl Gru filled with candy. She also loves fluffy things for example she called Kyle, Gru's "dog", a fluffy doggie. Agnes is very notable for her strange obsession with unicorns and wanted to have one for a pet, unaware of the fact that they were mythical creatures. Appearance Agnes has brown eyes and black hair tied right on top of her head with a red pigtail. Most of the time Agnes wears blue overalls with a yellow and red striped t-shirt, white sneakers, with yellow socks. She also wears a white ballet outfit like Edith and Margo (at the ballet recital). For pajamas, Agnes wears a long blue nightshirt covered with teddy bears and polar bear slippers her hair stays the same. On her birthday, Agnes is wearing a dress that resembles a princess riding a unicorn, the colors are similar to her regular outfit, she also has a blue princess hat on her head. Quotes "It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!!" -Agnes when she saw the fluffy unicorn for the first time Trivia *Agnes bears a slight resemblance to Vanellope Von Schweetz, a character from the Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph; both have a childish appearance, brown eyes, and black hair worn in a ponytail. She is additionally looks somewhat similar to Boo from Pixar's Monsters, Inc. *In Geo's World, Agnes was the best character in the show. *For some reason her name is often misspelled as "Agnus". *Agnes's birthday is in late April. This can be deduced because the following day, Eduardo Perez says that his Cinco de Mayo party is next week. *She is 4 years old, as seen in "Training Wheels". This means she was 2 or 3 in Despicable Me. *Her Quote, "It's So Fluffy!" is seen on the internet everywhere as a meme. Gallery despicable-me-publicity-still.jpg|Agnes (right) Agnes.png|Agnes's current appearance References Category:Characters Category:Despicable Me characters Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Cute Category:Fictional Characters Category:Humans Category:Geo's 1st Movie Characters Category:Geo's 2nd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 3rd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 4th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 5th Movie Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Adopted Children